


For the rest of his life

by Colourcodedbinders



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: And so are Hitchcock and Scully, Charles is mentioned, Fluff, POV Jake, i guess?, it's cute i promise, jake loves amy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colourcodedbinders/pseuds/Colourcodedbinders
Summary: He's there, standing in front of their closet in a dirty t-shirt and orange boxers and listening to the shower knob turning off, and he's completely sure of what he wants.He wants this moment to come and go every single day for the rest of his life.ORJake realizes that he really, really loves his girlfriend.





	For the rest of his life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys :)
> 
> So, um, my account's been kind of dry lately, and to rectify that, behold the beautiful extremely short Peraltiago drabble I wrote five minutes ago! It isn't proofread, because I should be going to sleep, so all mistakes are my b.

Jake can pinpoint the exact moment it occurs to him.

It's a fleeting thought, just something that crosses his mind on the most mundane of days. Amy's in the bathroom, probably taking a shower if he's right, while he sits on the edge of their bed as he fiddles with his badge. 

He listens to the soothing sound of the running water on the other side of the wall, smiling at the image of her with her eyes closed and her face turned upwards as she tries to wash the shampoo out of her hair.

(He's also picturing her naked, but that's an entirely different thing.)

He stops playing with his departmentally issued accessory and places it on the bedside table, getting up and walking over to the closet, looking for something to change into.

It's then that he thinks it.

He thinks that he really, really wants to marry Amy Santiago.

He knows it makes no sense. He knows it's spontaneous, so unplanned and crazy that he should be terrified at the mere idea.

But he isn't. He's there, standing in front of their closet in a dirty t-shirt and orange boxers and listening to the shower knob turning off, and he's completely sure of what he wants.

He wants this moment to come and go every single day for the rest of his life.

He wants to wake up to her already in the bathroom, coming out looking drop dead gorgeous as she does right this instant, hugging him from behind and greeting him a good morning as she nuzzles her face into his back, her wet hair dampening his shirt.

He wants to turn around and smile at her before dipping down to kiss her, then watching her frown as she realizes that he still hasn't picked out an outfit for the day. He wants to see her rummage through his clothes as she throws something onto the bed, telling him to go brush his teeth as she pulls out an iron.

("Iron your clothes the night before, Jake, I've told you a hundred times," she admonishes him then. And yeah, he wants that forever, too.)

He wants her. He wants her laugh, and her stress, and her shame cigarettes, even. He wants to make fun of her for being a nerd, to pout at her when she embarrasses him, to be grossed out with her - well, whenever Hitchcock and Scully are involved.

He wants a life with Amy, and he wants it forever. For the rest of his life, until he's in his grave and being lowered into the plot right next to Charles's, and maybe even beyond that, if it's a possibility. 

Oh yeah, Jake Peralta desperately wants to marry Amy Santiago.

He's excited. He's a little giddy, overwhelmed by his love for her, but he thinks that in hindsight, it's been a long time coming already. It isn't spontaneous, or unplanned, or crazy at all. It's the truth. One that he's known for a while, but has never gotten himself to vocalize. In the end, all things considered, he isn't surprised by his realization in the least.

(And apparently, as he learns when he announces his proposal plans to the rest of the squad a few weeks later, neither are they.)

**Author's Note:**

> I PROMISE I HAVE MORE STUFF. I'M ACTUALLY WORKING ON A PERALTIAGO SINGLE PARENTS MULTICHAP THESE DAYS SO PLEASE, BE PATIENT WITH ME. 
> 
> Also I'm still working on the Stydia stuff too, in case anyone wanted to know.
> 
> Byeeee!


End file.
